One Day
by Moonlight Vampiress
Summary: Sequel to One Night. Itachi and Sakura are together, but can it last?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto. I know it's short...I promise to make a longer one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been four months since they had left Konoha. It had only been two months since they had been forced to run and hide from the members of Akatsuki. Stopping to take another break Itachi started to make some food for his pregnant fiance. She had been having some minor complications and he almost regretted taking her from Konoha, but he loved her too much to let her stay. Sakura was now resting up against a tree and trying to catch her breath sweating from the strain on her chakra due to the pregnancy. She looked at Itachi and smiled while he put together a salad out of the food supplies they had and gave it to her.

"Eat up. You need your strength", Itachi told her. "I wil be right back", he said.

Sakura nodded and then ate the food while Itachi went to the next town. He paid for them to have a house and then bought furniture and went back to Sakura.

"I have a surprise for you", he told her.

"Oh what is it?", she asked smiling up at him.

"A surprise", Itachi said to her.

He was glad to see Sakura smiling more now a days. She had been upset at first when Sasuke had been killed four months ago and then she had been sad again when she got rejected from being in Akatsuki. He had tried to comfort her once he got them far away enough, but she was still depressed as she had been earlier that day. He loved her so much he had left akatsuki buying new clothes at a town that sort looked like his akatsuki ones except they were all black. He had gotten her some maternity clothes and more though his money was starting to disappear. He bought the house and had enough to support them until he got a job.

Sakura stood up ready to go to wherever this surprise was that Itachi had for her. He placed a blindfold on her and then carried her to the house he had brought. Smiling, he laid her on the bed and took the blindfold off.

"Welcome home", he said to her.

"Home?",. she asked a little teary eyed.

"Yes...", Itachi said. "Surprise"

Sakura smiled and kissed him. "Are you sure this is ok?".

"Yes..I am sure...this village contains no ninja. Its just completely for people to raise normal families and more.", he said.

"Oh Itachi. I have always wanted this", she said.

"Yes and I talked to someone when I bought the place and I am going to work as a clerk in a store", he said to her. "So we can be a normal family"

Sakura smiled and then got up looking around the house excitedly.

"Well I bought a lot of stuff so I will let you set up while I check with the guy about when to start work.", Itachi said.

Sakura smiled. "Alright...Thanks...", she said giving him a good bye kiss. He kissed her back before walking out the door.

The town seemed nice enough and he only hoped that they could find happiness here. A man watched them from the shadows.

"Boss...i believe I have found them", they said into a microphone.

"Good...We will be there in a week", the man said. "Keep watching them..."

"Yes..."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not Naruto. Thanks for the added help Tankou001. :) if you like this you should read some of his fics too... anyway R&R

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was at home setting up the things that Itachi had brought for their new house. She still couldn't believe he had done so much for her in the past few months. Remembering what happened after she had left Konoha still made a shiver go down her spine. It stayed as a constant reminded to what her life was now and what Itachi gave up for her.

-----------

_A few months ago..._

_"Where are we going to go?", she asked Itachi. _

_"I am going to take you to the akatsuki base. That is the only place I can take you for now.", Itachi said to her._

_"Will they allow me to stay there?", she asked._

_"I will keep you hidden and then you will have to pass an intiation to be a part of it.", he said to her._

_"Do you think I can pass?", Sakura asked nervously. _

_"I hope so...I hope so...", he said to her and then continued on the journey._

_Sure enough Itachi snuck her into the base and hid her in his room as no one else could enter it. He hoped that this would suffice until he could hopefully get her intiated and then gave her a kiss before he went to go talk to Pein. He was outside Pein's office overhearing him in a heated argument with Madara and waited patiently until the older Uchiha left in an angry rush. He looked at Itachi with killing intent as the younger Uchiha walked into Pein's office._

_"What do you want Itachi?", he asked not looking up._

_"I want to know if my pregnant fiance could stay here.", Itachi said with his voice never showing and emotion_

_"You want her in here. What is her specialty?", Pein asked. Everyone in Akatsuki had their own unique abilities that rendered them useful to Pein in his quest to capture the bijuu._

_Itachi bit his lip. She was pregnant and he knew her chakra levels may fluctate because of it. "She is really strong and an ex-student of Tsunade's", he said. _

_"Hmmm...an ex-student of Tsunade, eh?", he asked. "Well no matter. I do not need another person to join our organization at this time. I suggest that you-", he started to say as he was cut off by Tobi running into the room excitedly._

_"Itachi brought a girl here. Itachi brought a girl here. Is Tobi a good boy?", he asked._

_"Yes Tobi is", Pein said standing up angrily. "You brought her here. What if she tells people of our organization? Where we ae located? Our weaknesses? And even more.", he yelled and then pushed Itachi aside and went to find the intruder. Sakura had heard the commotion and then got up preparing herself to fight._

_"So you are the girl that foolish Uchiha brought into my organization?!", he asked eyeing her up angrily._

_"Y-yes", Sakura said. _

_"Well nice to meet you, but you have to die...NOW!", Pein said lunging at her._

_Sakura punched him sending him flying and then ran as fast as she could to escape from him. Itachi grabbed her and they ran out of the base as fast as they could with Pein on their trails. They escaped and ran faster until they were sure they weren't being followed though Pein's last words hung in the air. _

_"We will find you and we will kill you...", he had yelled at them before returning to the base._

_Itachi had stolen some money from the base enough for them to survive a year at most. He looked her over. _

_"Are you ok?", he asked._

_"Yes...", Sakura said to him breathing heavily._

_"We will find a place where we can not be expected.", Itachi said and looked for a village with no ninjas as they ran each day._

--------

Itachi came home smiling. "I got a job at the local bakery.", he said to her.

"That is wonderful", Sakura said kissing him.

Itachi smiled and then put his newer bags away. "Shall I cook you dinner tonight Mrs. Uchiha?", he asked

"W-what? M-M-Mrs. Uchiha?", she asked and Itachi dropped to one knee and showed her a beautiful diamond ring.

"Yes..Sakura will you marry me?", he asked.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto. Sorry its another short chapter. I wanted to update sooner but i havent had a lot of muse for this story. I will finish it though. I will not give up on my first trilogy.

* * *

_Itachi smiled and then put his newer bags away. "Shall I cook you dinner tonight Mrs. Uchiha?", he asked_

_"W-what? M-M-Mrs. Uchiha?", she asked and Itachi dropped to one knee and showed her a beautiful diamond ring._

_"Yes..Sakura will you marry me?", he asked._

Sakura looked at Itachi with a huge smile on her face. She nodded not trusting herself to speak before she yelled out "YES!"

Itachi laughed and then gave her a big kiss. "I knew you'd say that.", he said holding her. She just playfully punched him and then sighed as he put her down. He went into the kitchen and took out all the things that he needed to make her dinner. He was going to make lemon fish with rice and soup. He looked over at her.

"You truly are the most beautiful girl in the world Sakura.", he said as he took the fish out and started to cut it up into smaller pieces.

"Itachi you are the most wonderful and sexy guy in the world...", she said giggling and looking at him with semi- fangirl eyes.

Itachi smirked. "I'll show you more sexy tonight..."

Sakura blushed and went to chopping up vegetables for the soup to help out murmuring something about 'that was so unfair. he always makes me blush like that' etc.

Itachi watched her with a loving look in his eyes. He knew that they might not be able to stay here after everything that had happened recently, but hoped that they could be a normal couple at least for a little while.

Sakura finished chopping up the vegetables and added them to the soup humming quietly to herself as she cooked wondering what Itachi was thinking about at that moment. She was thinking about how much time they would have together before being attacked again. She knew this couldnt last but maybe for a little while they could concentrate on being a family. That was all she wanted at the moment.

Dinner was done within the hour and they both sat down to eat their food. Sakura started to have one of her mood swings and looked at Itachi with a sad look on her face.

"Will we get married before we have to leave again?", she asked him a sad tone. She knew all of this couldn't last not when they were on the run far away from it all. Itachi's eyes could give it away at anytime if someone were to see them and recognize them. Not to mention there weren't many pink-haired kunoichi running around.

Itachi looked at her and sighed. He had actually been wondering how long it would take for her to bring up that subject.

"Yes. We will get married before then. In fact if you want we will get married tomorrow.", he told her. He had spoken to the mayor of the town and he agreed to marry them as soon as possible since Sakura was pregnant.

Sakura's face lit up instantly. "Really?", she asked.

"Yes really.", Itachi said to her with a smile.

"Then let's get married in two days so that I can go out an buy a pretty dress for the event.", she told him.

"Alright.", Itachi said and they both worked on finishing up their food.

Later that night Sakura went and took a shower something she took her dear sweet time in doing as she had not had a proper shower in who knows how long. She took her time to wash her hair and gently ran a soapy cloth over her belly. It was starting to show a little bit but she didn't pay it much mind. She was going to have a baby and she was going to marry the guy she had fallen for.

The man was waiting for his contacts to arrive. It would take them a while to get where he was but still he waited. It was a special team put together by Kisame to bring back Itachi to face punishment with Pein. Sakura was to be killed as Kisame did not care what happened to her at all. The man entered a small bar not to far from where the Uchiha would soon be working. He wondered partially in what would be the harm in letting them go. It had been quite a while now and neither of them had said anything to anyone. They just seemed to want to settled down and create a family for themselves. Was that such a horrible thing?, he wondered as he set his beer down. Didn't matter much to him. He had orders and he was going to follow them.


End file.
